ssb_tourneyfandomcom-20200213-history
Tina (Lord Marksman and Vanadis)
How Tina joined the Tourney The war maiden of Osterode, Valentina is the most mysterious and less understood of the Seven, even her origins are unknown to the other six war maidens. She has long navy blue hair and purple eyes with a voluptuous figure that rivals even Sofy.5 cover Despite having an easy going and happy personality, she is in fact a cunning and ambitious war maiden. Called the Illusionary Princess of the Hollow Shadow, she is 20 years old. An avid reader, she has been fascinated with tales since her childhood. Having grown up in a poor land, Valentina dedicates several years to improve the condition of her principality, using her skills as a politician to increase her power and influence among the nobility. Her Dragon Gear is a scythe named Ezendeis, which has the unknown power of the void and shadows, and allows her to travel anywhere at will, and although she says using that power is exhausting, Sofy suspects her ambitions. Valentina develops an interest in Tigre after seeing the change in Elen and Mila's personalities, using the power of her scythe to spy him. Following the Brune Civil War, Valentina joins Ganelon and Greast after Ganelon fakes his death, while she offers them shelter. The reason for her alliance with the former Brune aristocrat is to cause turmoil in Brune to weaken the Regin's reign, and force the war maiden of Leitmeritz, Elen to intervene and make sure she does not interfere with her plans. Her ultimate goal is to become the Queen of Zhcted. She suggests King Viktor to give Tigre the mission of going to Asvarre so she can meet him without any other war maidens around to determine if she could tempt him to become her partner, but Sasha intervenes. The reason of why she has two names comes from the fact that, unlike most war maidens, who were born commoners, she is born an aristocrat; the Estes family descends from the royal family of Zhcted, which means that, although few, she has a chance of ascending to the throne, and is willing to deceive and manipulate the other persons in the line of succession, such as tricking Eugene and Ilda into fighting each other, to increase those chances. While she helps Tigre and Elen win an important victory against the Sachtein army, her tactics make Tigre, Elen and Lim doubt her reliability and intentions. Despite her intentions of using Tigre, Valentina ends up rescuing Vorn from Ganelon, but remaining uninvolved in his plans. Character Select Screen Animation When highlighted Tina sits on her knees with her scythe Ezendeis in her hands. After the announcer calls her name Tina opens a portal as the camera zooms saying "Had you been awakened unto me, I would have had you executed." Special Moves Shadow Slash (Neutral) Tina swings her scythe up sending a shadow ball forward. Shadow Possession (Side) Tina extends her shadow out. If she hits, she binds him/her, then slashes him/her three times with her scythe. Teleportation (Up) Tina makes a portal and goes through, then reappears at a location determined by the thumb pad. Dark Spawn (Down) Tina spins her scythe in front of her while it's covered in shadows. Shadow Scream (Hyper Smash) Tina slams her scythe down sending a swarm of shadow skulls screaming at her opponent. Umbra Storm (Final Smash) Tina moves forward while doing a 14 slashing auto combo. Victory Animations #Tina plants her scythe and says "Obstacle terminated, and the free world is saved again." #Tina swings her scythe right and slams it down saying "What's the matter, don't find me sexy?!" #Tina sends shadows out of her scythe and says "No one will know what happened here today." On-Screen Appearance Tina walks out of a portal and says "You know, I forgot; We'll be missing the triumphant homecoming." Trivia *Tina's rival is Mouse Pokemon and Pikachu's last form, Raichu. *Valentina "Tina" Glinka Estes shares her English voice actress with Tashigi, Mirajane Strauss, May Lee, Foxy, Trienxx, Homura, Kum Haehyun, Stocking of the Panty and Stocking and Mey-Rin. *Valentina "Tina" Glinka Estes shares her Japanese voice actress with Skarlet. *Valentina "Tina" Glinka Estes shares her French voice actress with Hanon Hosho and Zephyr. *Valentina "Tina" Glinka Estes shares her Arabic voice actress with Jane Banks. *Valentina "Tina" Glinka Estes shares her Mandarin Chinese voice actress with Narancia Ghirga, Zephyr, Musha Gundam Mk-II, Homura, Numbuh V and Najd. Category:Lord Marksman and Vanadis characters Category:Playable characters Category:Female characters Category:Starter characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Tourney 2: The New Challengers Category:Evil Aligned Characters